


Osore

by queenmagnus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Things are not as they seem, established kyalin, kyalin - Freeform, there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: It's all her fault. She should have saved her. She should have saved them all. But is everything as it seems or is there something more sinister at work?
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	1. Dread

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been distracted because I was reading a new book but I want to get back to writing again. This is separate from my other series that I'm still working on and will probably only be 3-4 chapters.

There were too many people.

There were too many people that needed to be saved and not enough officers to get to them in time. The building was collapsing in on itself and there were still too many people inside. A new police car arrived and Lin shouted for one of the earthbenders to take her place. She could help if she could just get inside the building.

As soon as she felt him take her place she sprinted for the building. She found Mako inside, directing people out and hurrying them along. A piece of stone came down and nearly hit the young detective causing Lin’s heartrate to start beating out of her chest. She retracted her boot and stomped her foot to the ground. Aside from the few people still working their way down the stairs there were only 2 other people still in the building.

“Mako, follow this group outside. There’s still two upstairs. I’ll get them.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“No. You’re not an earthbender and I need you out there.”

He didn’t argue further as the building gave an ominous groan. She felt a small bit of relief in her chest as she watched him get out safely. Sprinting up the stairs, she flung open the door to the small apartment. It took her a moment but she soon found a young mother clutching onto her small child for dear life, huddled in a corner.

“Ma’am, we need to get you out. This whole building is going to come down.”

She reached for the young woman but she just cried out and slapped Lin’s hand away. The whole floor shuddered and Lin braced herself. The woman’s face was terrified and Lin felt her own fear increase as she tried to figure out how to get them all out safely. She took in a deep breath and knelt down in front of her.

“I know you’re afraid but we need to get out.”

“No, please. No, I can’t. My baby! They’re going to kill my baby!”

“No one is going to hurt your baby. Please, let me help you.”

The woman opened her eyes, seemingly seeing the severity of her current situation for the first time. She finally took Lin’s hand and they got to their feet. Lin led them to the door but as soon as she took a step out the whole hallway collapsed. The woman screamed and the child started crying.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ll get you out of here, I promise.”

Lin said the words but didn’t quite believe them. The building was too unstable to bend their way out and she was uncertain she could anchor her cables anywhere outside the window to get them out that way. The scenarios raced through her head keeping in time with her pounding heart.

There was another violent tremor and she watched as the woman and child fell through a hole that appeared in the floor. She tried to grab for them but missed, closing her eyes as she heard their screams end in a deafening silence.

* * *

“Kya, I’m home.”

Lin walked in the apartment she shared with Kya, her face filthy and tear stained. Her whole body ached and her soul was wracked with guilt. If she had just reacted half a second sooner she could have saved them. But she hadn’t. She had failed them.

The apartment was still. But something wasn’t right. Her senses prickled at how unnatural the stillness was. Kya should be home. She would have undoubtedly heard about the building collapse and be waiting to hear all about it from her. Lin’s brain worked quickly, jumping to the worst possible conclusions.

_What if she heard about what happened and doesn’t want to see me?_

_What if she left?_

_What if?_

Lin shook her head as she tried to get her spiraling thoughts under control. Kya wouldn’t leave her. They had both promised to work through their own personal issues and stick by each other no matter what. And yet…

Kya should have been home by now.

Lin decided to take a quick shower to try and calm herself before trying to track down her girlfriend. She froze with a hand on the bathroom door handle as something on the floor near their bedroom caught her eye. The door was open just a crack and on the ground was a small, but unmistakable, puddle of blood.


	2. Nightmare

**It was all her fault.**

_Lin flung the door open and let out a strangled scream that she didn’t know she was capable of making. The room was in complete disarray but her eyes couldn’t peel away from the body that lay sprawled across the bed._

_Their bed._

_She ran to her, jumping at how cold her skin was as she felt frantically for a pulse. She was always so warm. Lin liked to push her cold toes between her legs when they first got into bed. Kya would always yelp before pulling Lin closer to her, sometimes whispering in her ear that she could think of some more fun ways to warm the earthbender up._

_But now she was cold. Her skin was pale, a greyish tinge to the usual warm brown. And there was blood everywhere. Lin pulled her limp form to her, begging the spirits, the universe to save her even though she knew she was gone._

**It was all her fault.**

_Officers arrived at her apartment after a neighbor reported hearing screaming and feeling tremors throughout the building. After the building collapse from earlier that day everyone was on very high alert._

_She wouldn’t let them touch her._

_It wasn’t until Mako arrived and carefully pried her arms off Kya’s pale body that she finally gave in. He whispered kind words to her but she didn’t hear them. It was as if she was living her worst nightmare. She arrived at the police station where she learned one of the triads had taken credit for the murder. That they wanted to send a message to the police chief._

**It was her fault.**

_Tenzin hugged her but he was stiff and cold in his movementsr. He wouldn’t make eye contact and barely spoke to her. Pema and the children were there too. Ikki ran to give her a hug and as soon as she knelt down for the young airbender she whispered in Lin’s ear;_

_“Why did you let them kill Aunt Kya?”_

_Lin pulled away, a look of shock on her face. Meelo looked at her with uncertainty and she held a welcoming hand out to him. He started to run to her but instead of his usual tackle hug, he pushed her hard. She lost her balance and fell back._

_“You should have saved Aunt Kya! You’re not my hero anymore!”_

_“Lin, I’m so sorry. He didn’t mean-“_

_“No, Pema. Meelo’s right. She should have saved Kya.”_

_Lin felt a stab in her heart as a new kind of fear and dread hit her at Tenzin’s words. They had been through so much, she couldn’t lose him too. But could she really blame him? Because they were right. Tenzin picked up Meelo as he looked down at Lin._

_“I don’t want to see you for a while, Lin. In fact, I’m not sure I ever want to see you again.”_

_Lin didn’t say a word as she watched them leave. Only Jinora remained. She looked at Lin curiously but didn’t speak. She started to say something but Lin couldn’t hear her._

_“What?”_

“Chief?”

Lin blinked rapidly. Jinora was gone and Mako was sitting in front of her. She must have gotten lost in her memory. She was dazed and felt very disoriented.

“You were just telling me about a new case you wanted me to work?”

“Wha-oh. Yes. Um, do you have everything you needed from me?”

“Yes, I was just waiting for the okay to go check out that abandoned warehouse.”

“Right, consider it okay.”

“Thanks, Chief!”

Lin still had a feeling of complete confusion as she watched him salute and then leave. She didn’t remember any of the previous conversation at all. She couldn’t even remember when she got back to her office. She stood up when she heard her radio come to life and Mako’s panicked voice came over.

“Ah! Need backup! Quickly… there’s too many-“

His voice cut off in a stream of static and Lin immediately ran for the door.


	3. Afraid

Every worst possible scenario ran through her head as she approached the warehouse Mako had last reported from. She never should have let him go alone. She didn’t even know what case he was working and yet she had just let him go off on his own.

Her heartrate increased as she saw that a beam of light illuminated a spot on the floor of the building. The familiar feeling of dread crept in as she saw a body lying on the ground. Flashes of Kya’s bloodied body flashed through her head as she dropped to her knees.

Mako’s eyes were closed, a small trickle of blood coming from his nose and mouth. She knew before she even got to him that she’d find no pulse and yet she felt for it furiously. He was so young. She had come to care for him a lot. Kya even jokingly called him their adopted son and Lin never corrected her. And now they were both dead.

And it was her fault.

She was in a complete daze as she approached the young earthbender. He was usually so full of annoyingly jovial energy but now he looked at her in a way so many victim’s families looked at her. He shook his head as she started to speak. She calmly told him the basic details in the most matter of fact way possible. You had to be blunt and clear when delivering this kind of news. If you didn’t use the right language, often times they got false hope.

“I’m so sorry, Bolin.”

“He shouldn’t have been alone. Why did you let him go alone?!”

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I-“

“He trusted you! He wanted to be just like you and you just let him die!”

Lin felt her throat tighten as she struggled to maintain her composure. The words were like a slap in the face and yet she knew they were true. It _was_ her fault. Bolin had tears streaming down his face as he stared at her. Without another word he just shook his head and walked away, leaving her alone once again.

Lin didn’t know how she made it back to her apartment.

She dragged herself through the door and collapsed onto the couch. Bolin had honestly taken the news better than she expected but there was something in the way that he looked at her that she knew something had broken between them.

After a bit she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Visions of the horrors she had been plagued with in recent weeks flashed through her mind, pausing on Jinora as she seemed to stare into Lin’s soul.

“ _Lin? Lin, can you hear me? You need to-“_

The words were cut off as Lin jerked awake, suddenly on high alert.

Someone was in her apartment.

As her eyes tried to focus, a face came into view.

No. Not a face. A mask. But it wasn’t possible, he was dead. They had stopped him.

“Hello, Chief Beifong.”

Lin was too shocked to scream as the face of Amon came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hoping you've caught on that everything is not quite what it seems. Expect quick updates with this one!


	4. Interlude

“I almost got through that time, dad! Let me try again!”

“Jinora, sweetie, you need to take a break.”

Kya rubbed circles on Jinora’s back as she got her breathing back under control. She was monitoring both Lin and Jinora’s vitals as her niece tried to break through whatever barrier had been set up in Lin’s mind.

It had been three days since the incident. Something was wrong with Lin. She didn’t appear to be physically hurt but she was completely unresponsive. It had happened right after she had saved a young mother and child from a collapsing building.

The young woman had spoken with Kya and seemed confused. She didn’t remember the building collapse at all. She thought someone was breaking into her apartment to hurt her daughter. She could see mangled looking creatures everywhere and then suddenly they were gone and she was being pulled from Lin’s arms by rescue workers.

The only reason they were all unharmed was because Lin had managed to cocoon them in a sphere of stone as the building came down. Only, Lin was unconscious. Kya had been there as soon as she heard about it, knowing that Lin would be in the middle of the rescue efforts. She had immediately ran the glowing healing waters over her girlfriend but, aside from a few minor cuts, there were no injuries to be found.

She had called to Lin, trying to wake her but she only felt the earthbender’s heartrate spike in obvious distress. She knew she had to get her somewhere safe and quiet as quickly as possible. They were on the way to Air Temple Island when Lin let out a sudden scream that broke Kya’s heart as she watched tears pour from Lin’s closed eyes.

Kya couldn’t be sure but she began to suspect that a spirit was behind what was happening. Lin’s aura was muddled as if there was something else occupying her being. Her suspicions were confirmed when Jinora met them on the docks. She couldn’t see the spirit but she could feel it, _inside_ of Lin.

And now, after 3 days, Jinora was completely exhausted from trying to get through to either Lin or the spirit. She thought she had gotten through at one point but they had been interrupted by Mako and Bolin arriving. Tonight she had gotten even closer, but the spirit was too strong. Though, Jinora had caught a glimpse of what Lin was seeing this time.

“Aunt Kya. I could see what she saw this time. It was Amon.”

A shiver seemed to go around the room at the name. They had all fallen victim to the Equalist leader in some form or another but it was Lin who had been affected most. Amon had made one of her worst fears a reality.

Realization hit Kya.

_Fear._

“Kya?”

“I think… I think this may be a Fear Spirit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd ACTUALLY kill Kya, did you? No burying the gays on my watch!
> 
> "Lin's world" will likely get more chaotic and you can now understand why a lot of characters seem, well.... out of character.
> 
> There's actually a bit more left of this one than I expected!


	5. Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin's loved ones work to save her from herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so good to me with comments today that I'm giving you an early update!

“Clear out your office today, Ms. Beifong. I have no use for a Chief of Police that can’t even hold onto her own bending.”

Lin couldn’t even speak as President Raiko pushed her out his office door. She unceremoniously landed on the ground and could hear laughter around her as she watched the President shake hands with Saikhan before pinning her police chief badge to his chest.

She looked around as they all laughed at her. She wanted nothing more but to burrow herself beneath the ground but her bending was gone and even the earth seemed to mock her now as she struggled to get up.

Then Jinora was there. She reached a hand for Lin, pulling her to her feet.

_“Lin, you need to listen to me. There’s a spir-“_

The airbender disappeared as her scenery changed again and she found herself walking through the metal gates of Zaofu.

* * *

Jinora let out a groan of frustration as she snapped back to the small room in her home. It was just her and Kya now and she watched as her Aunt dabbed at Lin’s brow.

“This spirit is definitely strong but I think the bigger problem is that Lin is completely lost in her own fears.”

“Lin is good at many things. Talking about her own fears and insecurities is not one of them.”

There was a quiet knock on the door before Pema poked her head in.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but Suyin is here and she brought Korra with her.”

Kya squeezed Lin’s hand tightly before kissing her on the forehead. She didn’t like to leave Lin alone and Pema offered to sit with her so Jinora could get some rest and Kya could talk with Su. Kya nodded to her sister-in-law, a new found appreciation for the woman’s willingness to help Lin. There was once a time when she thought Pema would be glad to see Lin suffering but it seemed as if time did heal some wounds.

“Kya? What happened? Is Lin okay?”

Su approached the waterbender and hugged her in greeting. Korra was talking with Mako and Bolin while Opal chatted quietly with Jinora.

“We think there’s a Fear Spirit attacking her mind. Or rather, feeding off her I guess. We don’t know much just that Lin seems to be living out some kind of nightmare fueled by her own worst fears.”

“Can I see her?”

“Yeah, I wanna see her too. Maybe I can help.”

Korra came over to them and Kya could feel her own lack of sleep catching up with her as she looked to them all. Before she could piece together a response, Jinora joined their little group.

“I think the outside world has an effect on what Lin sees. The first time I tried to get through to her Mako and Bolin came in and her vision changed immediately. Whenever it changes I lose any progress I made.”

Jinora looked as exhausted as Kya felt. She wasn’t too keen on introducing new characters to play out Lin’s inner fears but she was also desperate for something to snap her out of her own mind. And maybe Korra could make some connection only an Avatar was capable of.

“Jinora, you should get some rest. Su, Korra I’ll bring you in to see her but if there’s any sign of distress you have to leave.”

* * *

Lin walked absentmindedly through her sister’s house. She was feeling more rundown then she had ever felt and her mind turned into such a haze anytime she tried to make sense of what was happening. There was a voice in her head that just kept telling her that she was getting what she deserved, that she was foolish for ever thinking she could be truly happy.

She could hear laughter coming from the main sitting room and she eagerly pushed open the door. The laughter immediately stopped and Lin felt a fresh pang of insecurity as she looked at Su, Bataar, her twin nephews, and _Korra._

“Sorry for stopping by unannounced, but I didn’t start attacking you or destroy your house this time…”

She smiled, rubbing her hand across the back of her neck. Su gave Korra a look before turning her back on Lin, not even acknowledging she was there. Lin walked to her but Korra stood in her way, a cold look on her face.

“What are you doing here, Chief? Oh wait, sorry… _former_ chief.”

Lin’s face fell as she looked to the floor.

“Su, please. You’re all I have left and I’m just so…”

 _Scared._ She didn’t say it out loud but she realized for the first time that she was afraid. She had lost Kya and Mako and Tenzin wouldn’t speak to her. She just needed someone, _anyone_ to make her feel less alone. Su still wouldn’t look at her as she silently grabbed her husband’s arm and led her family out of the room, leaving only Korra and Lin.

“Su, wait! Please!”

“She doesn’t want anything to do with you. Did you really expect her to forgive you for staying away for so long? You couldn’t get over yourself for 30 years and now you want to be a part of her family?”

“I-I…-“

“Save it. You lose everyone who cares about you. Why should you deserve another chance? You’re better off just being alone with your bitter self.”

For every step Korra took toward her Lin took one backwards, the Avatar’s words cutting through her like a knife. But she was right. Everything she said was true. She wasn’t paying attention as she made it to the entryway, stumbling over her feet as she tripped down the stairs.

Korra’s eyes glowed as she lifted her hands. Lin instinctively covered her face but before the Avatar landed a blow Lin felt herself being lifted into the air. She looked up to see Opal, a strong hold of Lin as she flew her glider up higher and higher.

“Opal?”

**_“Aunt Lin?”_ **

Opal’s mouth didn’t move but Lin could hear her voice clearly. There was a moment of relief in Lin’s chest as she smiled at the young airbender.

“I’m so happy to see you.”

“Who are you?”

“What? Opal? It’s me. Aunt Lin?”

Opal cocked her head to the side as she stared at Lin as if she had never seen her before.

“I don’t have an aunt.”

Before Lin could say another word Opal let go of her and she plummeted towards the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is almost done! This started as just a little idea that wormed its way into my head and it ended up being a bit longer than anticipated. I'll be uploading the last two chapters tomorrow. I know I'm bad about replying to comments but I read and appreciate every single one of them <3


	6. Helpless

“Mom! I think she heard me!”

Su came running into the room, Kya and Jinora joining them not long after. They had started taking turns sitting with Lin. Opal had taken a shift and had taken Lin’s hand when her Aunt had said her name. She immediately called to her but there was no further response and she had jumped violently a few moments later.

“She said my name.”

Kya knelt down next to Lin and check her over. There was no change. In fact, her pulse seemed weaker than before. She had tried her best to keep her body going. Feeding her broth and water a couple times a day and keeping her clean and warm. But it was starting to take a physical toll on her.

“This isn’t working. We need to try something else.”

“What else should we-“

“I don’t know! But we need to do something! Lin would give her own life to save any one of us, the least we can do is save her this one time.”

Su didn’t recoil at Kya’s outburst. She understood the frustrations and she couldn’t imagine how hard it must be to see the woman she loved in such distress. They all just felt so helpless. Kya looked to Su with guilt and noticed a look on the woman’s face she hadn’t seen before.

“What is it?”

“I was just thinking that I wished my mother was here.”

She laughed dryly as she sat in the chair by Lin’s bed.

“I haven’t wished to see my mother in ages. She’s not even someone you want around when you’re looking for comfort but I can’t shake the feeling that she might be able to help.”

Kya had only seen Toph a handful of times since she retired to the swamp. Though, she knew she still kept tabs on her family through the spirit vines that connected the entirety of the world.

_Spirit vines._

“Su! The spirit vines! You don’t think they could help, do you?”

Su’s eyes lit up with hope for the first time since arriving on the island, the suggestion sparking something in her. She stood suddenly, blinking at Kya as her mind worked in overdrive.

“Maybe… it can’t hurt to try. Opal and I can fly to the swamp and see if my mother can help.”

Kya nodded to her as she watched her quickly leave the room with Opal. She knelt down next to Lin, holding her hand against her lips.

“Just hold on, Lin.”

* * *

Lin didn’t know how she wasn’t dead. One minute she was falling through the air and the next she was waking up covered in mud. She sat up and looked around. She was in a… _swamp._

_Mom._

She got up, once again feeling a small glimmer of hope as she made her way to small cave opening. Her mother wasn’t known for her warmth but that was okay with Lin. She would even take her sarcastic criticism right now, anything to feel normal again.

The cave was dimly lit as entered and she took care to not startle her mother, though she imagined she already knew she was here. It was impossible to sneak up on the woman and she was always three steps ahead.

“Lin?”

She was laying against the cave wall, propped up by a small pillow. Lin ran to her side, shifting her head so it was sitting in her lap.

“Mom, I’m here. I’m here.”

She brushed the hair from Toph’s face, her blank eyes looking to her.

“Lin, is that you?”

“Yes, mom. It’s me.”

She coughed and Lin was startled to see blood mixed with saliva spray out. She felt a new wave of fear as the daunting realization hit her, Toph was dying.

“Lin?”

She stifled a sob as she held her mother close to her. It was too much. She couldn’t lose her too. For all their issues, her mother was an unending constant that had always been there. Lin even often wondering if she’d outlive them all. As if the universe itself wouldn’t dare take Toph Beifong unless she herself willed it. And yet, reality was here.

“I’m so sorry mom. I should’ve forgiven you sooner, we could have had more time. Please…”

“What? Lin, did you say something? I can’t hear you.”

“I’m sorry. I love you. I love you so much.”

Toph didn’t respond, apparently unable to hear Lin. A moment passed and then she let out a long, rattling breath before her chest stopped moving all together.

Lin was crying openly now as she held her mother’s limp body to her. Her sobs echoed throughout the cave and she felt as if she was out of her mind, like she was an outsider watching the time go by. She didn’t know how much time had passed when she heard footsteps. Looking up she saw a figure approach, a figure with glowing eyes.

“Aang?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!!


	7. Fear Itself

The former Avatar came into view, smiling as he quietly sat across from Lin on the cave floor.

“Hey there, kiddo.”

Lin’s whole body slumped when he spoke to her as if no time had passed since she had last seen him.

“She’s gone, my mom… I don’t…”

“Lin. I need you to focus with me. None of this is real.”

She didn’t understand what he meant. What did he mean none of it was real? The pain in her head and ache in her chest felt real. Aang sat down across from her, legs crossed and watching her with a caring look.

“Focus on your breathing. Just like we used to when you were little.”

She closed her eyes, trying to shake off the nagging voice in her head whispering her own insecurities to her like a broken record. She opened her eyes and looked to her mother’s lifeless body, concentrating hard on seeing what was really there. A moment later the body was gone. In a sudden blur of color her and Aang were seemingly transported to Air Temple Island. She recognized the spot as the one she used to hide in until he would eventually come find her, talking and listening to her without judgement.

She took a deep breath, looking back to him and feeling a bit lighter than before.

“Good. That’s good, Lin.”

“I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Everything that has happened, what do they all have in common?”

“It’s all been my fault.”

The scene around them seemed to waver as she started to spiral again and Aang quickly took her hand in his.

“None of this is your fault, but it did come from you. Think, Lin. Why have these horrible things happened? How do you _feel_ about them?”

She struggled to focus but thought back. It seemed kind of odd to wonder how she felt because, of course, she felt horrible. She had lost everyone she loved. She was living her own personal nightmare, all her worst fears come to life. Her head snapped back to Aang’s in realization.

_Her worst fears._

He smiled as she figured it out and nodded to her.

“That’s not fair!”

Lin jumped in surprise at voice that filled the space around them. It was the same voice that had been whispering in her ear, only now it was amplified. A moment later there was a small pop and a glowing purple spirit appeared, looking angrily at Aang.

“That’s cheating, Avatar. I haven’t thrived on this many fears in so long and I was quite enjoying myself.”

Aang didn’t even acknowledge the spirit as he looked to Lin, frozen in confusion.

“Lin, you need to let go of your fears. This isn’t real.”

She closed her eyes as visions flashed in her mind. Her mother dying without them getting the chance to properly make up, Su pretending she doesn’t exist, Mako… She sucked in a ragged breath, tears streaming again.

“Fight it, Lin. You are not alone.”

Tenzin never wanting to see her again. Kya’s bloodied body… _NO._

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”

She screamed at the spirit, Aang disappearing as the scene around her went dark. New images flashed in her head, then. Opal pulling her in for a group hug with Su and her nephews, Meelo running around with his homemade badge pinned to his shirt as he yelled for her to watch him save the day, Mako “accidently” ordering an extra portion of food and leaving it on her desk, Kya pulling her close against her…

Lin took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling an unfamiliar sense of peace fill her as her entire world went black.


	8. Conquer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! I decided I wanted a chapter break between the last chapter and this one.

Lin opened her eyes slowly. The room was familiar but she couldn’t quite place it. She felt a comforting breeze and realized she wasn’t alone in the room, someone was sitting with her with their head resting softly across her stomach.

“Aang?”

The figure lifted her head and looked at her in surprise. Lin knew her face and as her mind came back into focus she smiled at the young woman. _Korra._

“Lin? Lin! KYA!”

She turned to the door but Kya was already pushing her way through. Lin felt her heart flutter at the sight of Kya, alive and well, running to her side. She struggled as she sat up and flung her arms around Kya’s neck. She pulled her as tightly against her as she could, listening to the beautiful sound of her heart pounding strong and in sync with her own.

“Everyone has been so worried.”

Lin didn’t want to let go of her yet but she slowly pulled away to look at her face, taking in every little detail. Her brain caught up the words after a few seconds and she looked around from Kya to Korra who was just watching them with a big smile.

“Everyone?”

Before Kya could respond three tiny humans came bursting in the room and jumped on her bed.

“AUNT LIN!”

Meelo had flung his arms around her neck while Ikki just hopped up and down excited on the edge of the bed. Rohan wormed his way in between Lin and Kya, nestling himself awkwardly against her chest.

“You guys need to be quiet! I already told you-“

Jinora stopped, her eyes wide in shock as she saw that Lin was awake and seemingly okay. Tenzin came running up behind her and Lin saw a definite look of relief cross his face as he smiled at her. Lin shifted her body and pulled the three kids into a big hug. They giggled and hung tightly to her neck, constricting her airflow just a bit.

Kya carefully started to pry Rohan off her.

“Okay, I think you guys need to clear out and let Lin get some rest. You can all see her again in the morning.”

Instead, Lin pulled the young boy back to her and squeezed him against her again gently.

“Actually, I think I’d like to get up and see everyone if that’s okay.”

Kya didn’t argue, picking up Rohan as she helped Lin get shakily to her feet. Korra quickly ran to her other side, offering a supportive arm that Lin graciously accepted. The airkids ran ahead of them announcing to the rest of the house than Lin was awake.

As they walked to the main living area, Lin got a glimpse of Mako, Bolin, and Asami being violently awoken by the age old method of being jumped on by an enthusiastic airbender. Mako blinked tiredly before catching sight of her, immediately jumping up and shifting awkwardly on his feet, not quite meeting her gaze.

Bolin had the opposite reaction, quickly jumping up and giving her a bone crushing hug.

“I’m so glad you’re not dead.”

“Ease up, Bolin, you’re going to crush her.”

He let her go as Asami approached. Lin gave her a warm hug, surprised at how tightly the young woman held onto her. Mako finally came over, standing in front her but still looking at his feet. Lin felt another pang of indescribable relief as she watched him, perfectly fine and just as socially awkward as ever.

“Glad you’re okay, Chief.”

Lin let out a scoffed laugh before she grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him to her in a tight embrace. He didn’t fight it and after a second he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder.

There was suddenly a loud, unmistakable dragon cry as a loud **_thud_ **rocked the island. Kya came back to her side as Mako and the others went to look outside. Lin already knew who had arrived as she carefully wrapped her arm around Kya’s waist.

“I don’t understand why we’re even still here. I told you she was fine and to turn this overgrown lizard around and bring me back to my swamp.”

“Excuse me for wanting to see that Lin was okay for myself, Chief Crankypants.”

“Watch it, Sparky.”

Su and Opal entered first, the former rolling her eyes as the two legendary benders followed behind them. Lin shakily stepped from Kya’s arms, meeting her sister partway across the room. As Su wrapped her arms around her middle Lin mentally noted that she had willingly given more hugs in the last 20 minutes than she had in the last 20 years of her life. She felt Opal grab her from behind and eyed her mother over Su’s shoulder.

Lin blocked out images of her cradling her lifeless form in her lap before reaching out a hand to her. Toph reluctantly took her hand and before she could stop it, Lin had yanked her in, Su quickly wrapping one of her arms around their mother so she couldn’t escape.

“Okay, okay! Enough of this. Lin, I hope this mushy gushy side of you is only temporary.”

Lin and Su both rolled their eyes in unison.

“I don’t even know what all the fuss was about, I knew Lin would be fine.”

Zuko nudged the earthbender out of the way and pulled Lin into a hug, whispering in her ear loud enough for the others to hear.

“Don’t listen to a word she says. I haven’t seen Toph Beifong that worried in _ages._ Ouch!”

Lin laughed as he pulled away from her, rubbing a spot on his head as a small pebble clattered to the ground. He whipped around to Toph, who only looked to the ceiling, the perfect look of mock innocence on her face.

Jinora watched them all, smiling at how happy Lin looked. A quick movement caught her eye and she watched as a small, annoyed looking spirit flew out an open window and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part about fanfiction is you can add as much ridiculousness as you want, so why shouldn't Zuko and toph make an appearance XD
> 
> The ending of this one was so sickly sweet and fluffy, good lord. But I figured Lin deserved all the hugs and love after what I put her through. 
> 
> I think this one is done but there may be a short epilogue at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Another one of my quick paced fics completed. Thank you for reading and commenting!


End file.
